villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deborah Mondragón
Deborah Mondragón de Dávila is one of the antagonists of the soap opera "Acorralada" ("Cornered"), transmitted by Venevisión (Venezuela) in partnership with Univisión (United States) in 2007. A jewelry thief who acts in New York and is called by her mother Bruna to take the place of her twin sister Marfil, while she is in a coma due to a shot she received 2 years earlier. She was portrayed by Maritza Rodríguez, who also played his twin sister Marfil Mondragón, Cristal Covarrubias in Rebel Angel;Sara Andrade in The Face of Analía and Camila Brando in Dog Love. Biography Deborah is a professional delinquent who acts as a thief in New York, and is called by Bruna to impersonate her twin sister Marfil, who is in a coma from a shot she received. At first she refuses, as she doesn't have enough money to buy a ticket and travel to Miami, but Bruna tells her that it's okay because she can afford the ticket herself. Deborah arrives in Miami and calls Bruna, warning her. And she will say to go to the mansion to explain her plan. When she comes home to see her twin sister still in a coma, she realizes that she must usurp her seat to prevent Maximilian falling in love with Diana and thus wanting to separate from Marfil. Deborah takes Marfil's place for once in the Irazábal mansion, where she meets the whole family. Max, his sister's husband is one of them, as are Octavia, Larry and Paola. She meets Diana and begins to hell with her life, with the aim of driving her away from Maximiliano's life. Everything is fine, until Marfil awakens from his coma and realizes that his sister does not want to abandon the life of luxuries, wealth and ostentation that has managed to pass for her, and decides to kidnap her along with Diana, who in turn occurs. she realizes that the "Marfil" she met was actually Deborah, and that the real Marfil wants to get rid of them. Then Deborah assaults Marfil and makes her unconscious. She asks Diana for help in switching places with her sister and leaves the captivity, which causes Marfil to be sent to the jungle in her place. Since no one believes she is the real Marfil In the meantime, Deborah impersonates Marfil and deceives everyone in the mansion. Knowing that her plan was about to be discovered, she decides to flee but rather decides to take revenge on Maximilian by throwing acid in his face, blinding him in the process. She looks for Ignacio who gives her money to run away Except when she's in the cabin, her husband Andres and Marfil show up and they get into a body fight until Andres leaves her unconscious and takes Marfil out of the hut, leading to Deborah's false death. It turns out that Deborah was alive and is in a hospital recovering from the burns of the fire, where she is advised by a doctor to use a bandage on her face to disguise her scar on her face. She decides to resort to Isabel to take revenge on Diana, poisoning her through special herbs, and also Marfil, shooting her car three times (but can't hit her) Deborah runs away from the police and goes to a building under construction, where she exchanges fire with the police. One of them hits her head, killing her, which causes her to fall from the building straight to the ground. Later, Marfil is called by the morgue to recognize her sister's body, at first she does not believe but then realizes that it was her, who had not died in the fire and who tried to kill her. So Marfil finally recovers his identity. Deborah can be seen in later chapters, where she appears as a spirit to Marfil, who is in the hospital for taking the poison he had put for Pedro. She then disappears forever and takes her sister with her Category:Thugs Category:Usurper Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Incriminators Category:Deceased Category:Thief